orcarintfandomcom-20200214-history
The Clan Circle
After a costly war near the end of the 6th century that drove many Aeravans across the ocean to Hearth, Morianisian society was more divided than it had ever been. The Aeravans that remained in their homeland feared for their safety, and colonies on Hearth had little to no connection with Parndra and Zeahle. The Zharkilt felt that he was unable to repair the damage he had caused, struggling to gain back the trust of the nations outside of Temple jurisdiction. As Aeravan separatists established new territory in the southwest regions of Hearth, The Zharkilt saw that his influence would continue decline over the years, as Morianisian society kept spreading wider and wider across the planet. He would no longer let the spirits and his religious conviction decide the fate of the people. He travelled to Sahlenkree, the mountain city located next to the borders of both Veer and Aerav, and commissioned a council hall to be built in place of the Temple. When his High Priest in Sahlenkree heard of this proposal, he said he would rather die than allow the Temple’s power to be replaced by democracy. He accused the Zharkilt of treason, revealing his past connections to The Second Doctrine. The Zharkilt smote him down in the Temple hall for everyone to see, and said that anyone spreading lies and getting in the way of progress would be dealt with swiftly and severely. The Temple was torn down in 591 FR, and construction work began on the new council hall. In 597 FR, it was finished, and The Zharkilt invited patrons of all nations to attend its first gathering. All the recognized nations were represented, except Veer. The Zharkilt stepped before the five patrons, and with an opening ceremony consisting of peace offerings and entertainment, declared the founding of The Clan Circle. Its purpose was to unify the diverse nations, despite their clashing ideologies, under a common goal not bound by religion like Veer and Parndra. The goal was peace. The Clan Circle was of course a figurative name, signifying the family bond that a nation’s inhabitants share in their history and heritage. The ruling of each nation would be up to its people alone, and their chosen representative in The Clan Circle would act on their behalf. This could be larger matters, such as dependency on Temple law, or smaller ones, such as the tax rates on fruit. Relations were shaky at best during the first years of The Clan Circle. Even though Parndra had given up its plans on converting Aeravans to Temple law, things never returned to normal after the war. But no one could deny that this new independence of nations, and their ability to decide their own fate, was a change that had been called for since long ago. Some worried that the next Zharkilt may not be as wise. In 617 FR, Zharkilt the Tenth announced that he would go into exile on his own accord. He felt that his work with The Clan Circle would ensure a future of peace, and that maybe he could find some redemption in it. Shortly after, in 618 FR, he sailed west from the Isles of Print, and disappeared completely. He was never seen again.